Discussion utilisateur:Angel of wolf
Bienvenu! Bienvenu sur le wiki Flo! J'ai un petit cadeau! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) novembre 8, 2014 à 14:30 (UTC)thumb|270px Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:Angel of wolf. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Jolsma (discussion) novembre 8, 2014 à 18:47 (UTC) Bienvenue sur le wiki ;)! Eh bah voilà, enfin inscrite! XD Hum, hum... *toussote* Bienvenue sur le wiki de Hunter x Hunter ^^! Je suis contente que tu te sois inscrite ^^! On va bien s'amuser XDDD! As-tu lu nos profils ^^? => Si t'as lu mien chapeau XD > Non non c'était juste comme ça n_n... Sur un coup de tête, je t'ai trouvé comme surnom "Angie". Ca te va? XD Je parle comme un admin ^^", mais n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide! XD x) ^^ PS: je me suis permise de modifier un peu la page. J'ai rajouté un tableau ;) J'espère que ça ne t'embêtera pas ^^" A plus! :P Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 8, 2014 à 22:08 (UTC) C'est juste en passant ; j'ai vu que Darky a mis son dessin de Nijika, mais... elle a les yeux VERTS!! *s'arrache les cheveux de la tête* Mon dessin de Nijika a aussi les yeux verts... T-T C'est juste un détail, mais pour moi c'est important quoi, faut faire quelque chose... T-T Mais sinon, c'est pas grave ^^! Koogers17 (discussion) novembre 9, 2014 à 08:29 (UTC) Bienvenue à toi :D Coucou ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue sur le wiki ! :) On m'a dit que tu étais une amie de Darky et j'ai vu ton perso. C'est cool que tu nous rejoingne dans notre délire, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ^^ Bref j'espère que tu te plairas ici ! Tchaoooo ! :D Kiruaruka (discussion) novembre 9, 2014 à 11:17 (UTC) Ame - I I J’ai regardé par la fenêtre. Le temps était sinistre. Il pleuvait sans cesse dans ce maudit pays. Une voix interpella mes pensées. — Ça ne sert à rien d’attendre, m’a dit Ami d’une voix sinistre. Je me tournais vers lui. Ami était plus âgé que moi et passait le plus clair de son temps à m’embêter. Ça lui procurait du plaisir. Il me faisait souvent la morale et il était clair qu’il était nettement plus fort que moi ; quand il m’énervait trop, on se battait souvent et je perdais toujours. J’ai serré les poings. Ami s’est approché et a touché la vitre de la main, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. — C’est que tu es tellement faible que tu passes ton temps à attendre ? Je lui ai sauté dessus. Il s’est laissé faire. Puis il m’a attrapé par le col et m’a fait flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. — Je ne suis pas faible ! C’est juste que… — Tu ne peux qu’attendre, n’est-ce-pas ? C’est comme ça que ta mère est morte, coupa Ami en me lâchant. Je me suis écroulé sur le sol. J’avais envie de pleurer. — Qu’est-ce que je peux faire d’autre ? ai-je crié de désespoir. — Tu aurais pu l’accompagner, répondit Ami en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, c’est normal que de génération en génération, les faibles se transmettent… J’aurais voulu l’étriper, le trucider, le décapiter pour qu’il arrête de parler. Tous les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient comme des égratignures qui ne s’arrêteraient jamais de saigner. Ami se présentait mon copain face à mon père mais c’était un vrai démon. Mon père l’adorait, car qu’il le considérait comme son propre fils. Il m’avait presque oublié. J’existais aussi. Les pas d’Ami résonnaient dans toute la salle. Je l’ai rencontré il y a cinq ans, et depuis il ne me quitte plus. Il n’y a que quand je pars en vacances qu’il me laisse enfin en paix. C’est à l’âge de 8 ans que maman est morte en allant cueillir des champignons. Maman était mycologue ou je ne sais plus trop quoi, mais elle étudiait les champignons. Papa m’a raconté qu’elle en avait trouvé de très rares ce jour-là, dans une grotte obscure et que c’est comme ça qu’elle s’est fait tuer par un ours enragé. Ami, ce jour-là était étrangement distant, il a même voulu me réconfor-ter malgré tout mais je l’ai repoussé. Je crois que c’est comme ça qu’il est passé des mots doux aux insultes. En fait, Ami n’est pas un mauvais bougre. Je l’ai découvert il y a environ un an ; il s’est battu pour récupérer quelque chose que des grands avaient piqués à des gamins, qu’il a payé une pomme pour un parfait étranger qui l’avait volée et qu’il travaillait pour le marché sans demander une seule pièce d’or. — Ami ! Il s’est retourné. J’avais l’impression qu’il attendait que je pro-nonce son nom depuis toujours. C’est vrai que moi, sang chaud, je préférais me battre plutôt que de discuter. Alors je n’avais presque jamais prononcé son prénom pour lui parler. Il a souri. Un sourire chaleureux. C’était son premier sourire chaleureux en ma présence. — Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Ame ? — Qu’est-ce que… je peux faire, à ton avis ? Il a ouvert de grands yeux, puis les a baissés et a doucement ri. Un rire doux, pas moqueur et ça m’a étonné encore plus que lui l’était. Et il a dit : — C’est pas que t’es jeune, ni que t’es faible, mais c’est trop tôt pour toi pour intervenir… Et puis… C’est trop tard. La pluie clapotait dans son coin. J’ai couru dehors sans réfléchir. Et une main m’a rattrapé. J’étais sûr que c’était elle. Elle me surveillait toujours… A croire que j’étais une machine à ennuis sur pattes. — Où tu vas, Ame ? — Lâche-moi, Anya. Tu vois bien que je dois y aller. T’inquiète surtout pas, Anya, je ne vais pas rejoindre papa. Je vais dans mon passage secret. — Ton passage secret, ton passage secret. Mon œil, oui. Tout le monde le connaît, ton fameux passage secret. C’est un endroit public. Je te parie que tout le monde au village y est déjà allé. — Peut-être mais j’y vais alors lâche-moi ! Anya était une fille de deux ans de moins que moi qui apprenait les arts martiaux. Quelle idée ! Mais elle avait bien plus de force que moi alors j’évitais de me moquer d’elle – malheureu-sement j’en ai bien reçu les conséquences la première fois. Le pire de tout, c’est que quand nos parents nous ont fait rencontrer, elle est tombée direct amoureuse de moi. C’est affreux. Pire encore, on est fiancés. Ami ricane à chaque fois qu’il nous voit ensemble. J’ai déjà jeté Anya un millier de fois au moins. Pourtant, elle ne me lâche pas. Ça m’énerve et c’est bête, mais ça me flatte. Ami m’a rejoint dehors et il m’a mis une capuche sur ma tête par surprise. Je me suis retourné, et il a dit d’une voix moqueuse : — Anya n’a pas tort, après tout. Tout le monde le connaît, ton fameux passage secret. — C’est pas vrai ! — Bon allez, comme tu ne peux pas y aller, j’irai chercher ton père moi-même. Sinon, il va se faire tuer par le même ours enragé que ta mère. — Il est parti le tuer avec plusieurs hommes ! Il ne risque pas de mourir, Ami, je ne m’inquiète pas ! — Ah, oui ? Ça m’étonne, dis donc…, dit-il en éclatant de rire. — C’est pas drôle ! Quand je regarde Ami, il devient bizarrement le plus sérieux du monde. Il regarde droit devant lui, déterminé, et commence à marcher. Interloqué, je le suis en trébuchant. — Tu sais ça doit faire dix ans qu’on le traque et dix ans qu’on envoie des troupes de trois hommes pour le tuer, mais, on dit qu’il ne périra jamais. Et pour l’instant, c’est vrai ! L’année dernière, les trois hommes l’ont gravement blessé et aujourd’hui encore il a tué une fille ! Et gravement blessé l’une des deux…, dit Ami en baissant la tête. Alors moi, j’ai pas la conscience tranquille… Surtout que ce sont mes sœurs qu’il a attaqué ! Je sursaute. C’est étonnant ce qu’il dit, et malgré ce que j’ai dit, je m’inquiète encore plus. Le plus étonnant, c’est que je ne l’avais jamais su ! Et puis, pire encore, je ne savais rien de tout ce qu’il vient de dire… Je ne l’ai jamais vu dans cet état. Il a l’air hors de lui. Il a serré le poing et il m’a dit : — J’y vais, Ame. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. J’ai pas la conscience tranquille. — Attends ! Je viens avec toi, ai-je dit d’une voix cassée. — Pas question ! a-t-il tranché avec fermeté. C’est hors de question ! — Et pourquoi pas ? J’ai 12 ans ! — C’est pas le problème, Ame ! S’il te plaît ! Reste là. Il avait l’air tellement chagriné. J’ai baissé la tête et je me suis senti pitoyable tout à coup. Mais j’ai marmonné : — D’accord… — Merci, Ame. Merci beaucoup. J’y vais ! a-t-il dit en souriant. Il a couru vers le bois et c’est la dernière fois que je l’ai vu entier… Koogers17 (discussion) décembre 11, 2014 à 17:33 (UTC) Ame - II II C’est quand l’orage a éclaté que je me suis réveillé. J’entendais le clapotement des gouttes… J’étais dans mon passage secret. Je m’étais endormi. Anya dormait aussi à côté de moi. C’était sûrement elle qui m’avait mis cette couverture. Parfois, el-le servait à quelque chose… Je me suis levé. J’avais peur. Moi aussi j’avais un mauvais pressentiment. J’ai vite réveillé Anya. Et puis je suis rentré chez moi le cœur lourd. Quand je me suis de nouveau éveillé, j’étais à la maison, et il ne pleuvait plus. Néanmoins, le ciel restait grisâtre. Les nuages menaçaient de faire tomber la pluie au moindre mouvement. Je suis sorti de la maison et il y avait foule chez le docteur. Et mon cœur s’est mis à battre à toute allure. J’ai couru chez le docteur. Et j’ai vu le plus triste corps du monde. Ami m’a regardé. Il avait l’air triste. Il était pénible de voir ses fractures. Il avait un bandage tout autour de la tête, un autre qui cachait son œil droit, des pansements partout, une jambe cassée, et le pire du tout… Il lui manquait un bras… J’ai failli tomber par terre. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. C’était impossible. Ami a baissé la tête. Il regardait son bras gauche. Son seul et unique bras gauche, à présent. Je suis tombé à genoux. Le docteur m’a regardé longuement avec pitié. — Et papa ?! Il est où, mon père ? Le docteur eut l’air gêné. Ami resta tête basse. Anya venait de me rejoindre. — Ecoutez…, dit-t-il. Ne… Ne soyez pas choqués. Ame, Anya… J’ai compris tout de suite. Anya m’a regardé. Et elle s’est mise à pleurer. Elle s’est jetée dans mes bras. M’enlaçant, je l’ai regardé comme tétanisé, momifié. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Alors, je l’ai enlacé à mon tour. Je voulais me réconforter. Mais je n’arrivais pas à pleurer. Pourquoi ? Les larmes ne sortaient pas. Elles restaient enfouies comme si quelque chose de plus traumatisant allait vraiment me faire pleurer. Anya pleurait. Elle pleurait. Elle m’avait fait tomber à la renverse. Son grand frère pleurait aussi. Il s’est accroupi et nous a enlacés tous trois. Il avait le même âge que moi. Il s’appelait Andi. Ami détournait le regard. Comme s’il ne voulait pas pleurer. C’était étrange. Comme s’il nous plaignait. Il nous regardait piteusement. Il avait l’air de pleurer intérieurement, lui aussi. On s’est retrouvés dehors, Ami et moi. Assis sur une grosse pierre, au bord d’une falaise, et Ami debout à mes côtés, le vent soufflait et il faisait froid. La température humide me faisait frisson-ner. J’ai fini par briser le silence. — Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Ami ? Ami n’a rien répondu sur le coup. Il a regardé longuement devant lui l’horizon. Il a fini par dire : — Quand je me suis enfoncé pour trouver la tanière de l’ours enragé, j’ai trouvé deux cadavres, dont le père d’Anya. Et puis… et puis j’ai entendu un hurlement de douleur. Je suis allé voir et j’ai trouvé ton père. Il avait l’épaule déboîtée et la poitrine en sang. Alors… l’ours m’a attaqué. C’était facile pour lui. Je n’avais aucune arme. Je n’avais aucune défense. Je me suis tout pris. Jusqu’à que ton père lui lance une lance. Ça lui a traversé le bras, et l’ours s’est retourné contre lui. Il a voulu le tuer. Et puis… Et puis… et puis… il m’a dit… il m’a dit… « Sauve… moi… »… Mais… je me suis enfui… sans l’écouter. Il a hurlé et moi je me suis enfui comme j’ai pu. En lui jetant un dernier regard… Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir. Je lui ai sauté dessus. Je lui ai pris le col et j’ai hurlé : — Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu t’es enfui ?! Sale lâche ! T’aurais pu le sauver ! T’aurais pu sauver mon père ! Sale lâche ! Sale lâââche ! Je criais sans m’arrêter. Je criais à pleins poumons. Ami s’est laissé faire. Et il m’a dit : — Qu’est-ce que ça m’aurait rapporté ? Tu peux me le dire ? Il m’a renversé. Il s’est assis et moi je suis tombé sur les fesses. La pluie s’est remise à tomber et l’orage a éclaté. Ami m’a regardé méchamment. Il s’est levé péniblement, et il s’est mis à marcher. Je l’ai piteusement regardé s’éloigner. Je me suis levé et j’ai couru. J’ai couru, couru, couru, couru et j’ai attrapé le tee-shirt d’Ami. J’ai glissé par terre, mes jambes ont lâché et j’ai dit d’une voix blanche : — Reste avec moi… Ami, s’il te plaît… S’il te plaît… Ami ! Ami s’est dégagé. Il m’a jeté un regard hautain et il m’a craché : — Dégage ! Il s’est mis à boiter et il s’est éloigné. Je suis tombé par terre. Les larmes ont roulé le long de mes joues. J’ai pleuré. J’ai pleuré… — AAMIIIIIIIIIIIII !! Koogers17 (discussion) décembre 11, 2014 à 17:34 (UTC) Ame - III III Ça fait un an, maintenant… J’ai treize ans maintenant, et plus rien ne m’affecte. Même Anya semble m’éviter. Tout le monde m’évite. Je suis devenu froid, imperturbable et distant. Ami et moi ne nous approchons plus. Je le déteste. Ce n’est qu’un sale lâche. Je ne pleurerais plus. ''C’est la promesse que je me suis faite quand j’ai construire la tombe de mon père. Juste à côté de celle de ma mère. Ami et moi nous évitons. On ne se parle plus. Au début, Ami venait me glisser un timide bonjour, en début d’année, mais je l’ai ignoré plus qu’autre chose alors il a laissé tomber et nous ne som-mes plus que connaissances, maintenant. On est presque de parfaits étrangers. Le seul que j’approche, c’est Andi. Il a une joie de vivre tellement… C’est inexplicable. Il est presque pire qu’Ami… Il a une de ces pêches… Il rit tout le temps, il plaisante, tout le monde l’ai-me. Andi est mon parfait contraire. Il serait mon reflet parfait dans le miroir, question caractère et relations humaines. Tout le monde l’aime. Animaux, sauvages ou pas, étrangers, marchands, foyers… Tout le monde l’approche et s’y fait. Andi est un ensorceleur. Mais comme il traîne avec moi, les gens commencent à ne plus l’approcher. Il m’a dit qu’il s’en fiche, mais je ne le crois pas… Il avait une telle joie que tout le monde le salue. Il riait, s’amusait, il plaisantait, il piquait des pommes, puis, il riait, en balançant une pièce d’or… Là, la plupart des gens l’ignorent. — Bonsoir, Anya ! — Bonsoir, Andi… Oh ! dit-elle en m’apercevant. Et elle nous claque la porte au nez. Elle m’évite comme elle peut. Ça m’énerve. Un peu gêné, Andi toussote. — Heu… Excuse-la. C’est que… comme… tu as pris un peu de distance, elle n’a plus l’habitude de te voir, et elle préfère t’éviter, parce qu’elle ne sait pas quelle attitude adopter… — Ça va, je coupe. Pas la peine de raconter des histoires. Andi ne sait plus quoi dire. Il toussote, puis il se frotte la tête. — Comment tu m’as démasqué ? — Tu sais pas mentir. Et puis, tu racontes toujours la même chose. Le mensonge, c’est pas ton truc. — Moi, tu vois, je suis plutôt franc… J’aime pas mentir… C’est plutôt mal, non ? — Pourquoi tu l’as fait, alors ? — Oh, c’est bon, Ame ! s’énerve Andi, exaspéré. Je le regarde du coin de l’œil. Je m’éloigne en silence. Andi me rattrape par le bras. — Attends, Ame, je t’invite à dîner ! se précipite-t-il de dire. — Pas la peine, je réponds. — J’insiste ! insiste-t-il en me tirant le bras avec insistance. — Je veux pas. Tu m’as déjà fait le coup. De toute façon, c’est toi-même qui m’a dit qu’Anya n’apprécierai pas. — C’est vrai. Pourtant il y a un an encore, elle était raide din-gue de toi. Je t’assure qu’elle parlait de toi à longueur de journées. C’était fatiguant. Elle avait fini par me saouler, mais finalement, tu n’es pas si barbant que je ne me l’imaginais. — C’est très complimenteur, je marmonne. Je m’éloigne en l’ignorant. Andi est un bavard. Et j’ai l’impres-sion que tout ce qu’il fait ça n’est pas pour moi. Comme on est très différents parfois je pense que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensembles. Andi a abandonné la partie. Il s’est éloigné en traînant les pieds, sans doute déprimé. Je m’en fiche. Pourquoi tient-il tant que ça à m’amuser ? Il n’a pas l’air de voir que ce n’est pas drôle ! Nous ne sommes plus des gamins. Il y a un an j’étais encore assez jeune, pour jouer à des jeux enfantins, mais maintenant, c’est fini. J’ai treize ans. J’allais ouvrir la porte de la maison quand quelqu’un m’a vivement bousculé. Je me suis retourné et j’ai voulu l’empoigner le bras mais mon bras a étreint le vide. J’ai failli tomber en avant et la personne s’est retournée. C’était Ami. On s’est regardés longtemps dans les yeux tous les deux. Ami a fini par dire : — Bonsoir, Ame. Il a ensuite esquissé un sourire : — Ça faisait longtemps. — Mouais… — Je ne faisais que passer. Il se retourne. Soudain, j’ai comme une envie soudaine de le retenir. Je me retiens en me tenant le bras. Soudain, avant que je me retourne, il se retourne lui-même et sourit. — Je voulais te voir, toi et ta bâtisse, pour la dernière fois… Sans comprendre, il se met alors à courir. Interloqué, je le regarde s’éloigner avec un mauvais pressentiment… Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit. Et j’ai entendu des grognements. J’ai ouvert la porte de la maison. C’était Ami. Avec son chien. Avec son bras gauche, il essayait de calmer Arthur, son chien labrador noir. — Chut… Doucement, Arthur… — Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Ami ? Il a dû sursauter parce qu’il s’est retourné vivement. Il s’est tout de suite calmé en me voyant mais il s’est relevé avec inquiétude : — Heu… Je… je t’ai réveillé ? — Ouais. C’est Arthur. — Pf… C’est une vraie peste. Il aboie à longueur de journées. Sinon, il grogne. Je dois y aller. Désolé de t’avoir réveillé. A plus. Il est sur le point de s’en aller quand je pose ma main sur son épaule. Il sursaute et se retourne. Arthur grogne mais Ami pose sa main sur sa tête. — Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? balbutie-t-il, déconcerté. — Où tu vas ? — Et qu’est-ce que tu gagneras en le sachant ? crache Ami en se débattant. — Je veux le savoir. Ami soupire. Il a compris qu’il n’est pas sorti de l’auberge. — Je pars en voyage. — Hein ?? Pourquoi ? — Je fais ce que je veux, répond Ami en commençant à s’éloi-gner. Laisse-moi tranquille, je dois y aller, Ame. — … — Si tu veux tout savoir, dit-il en haussant les sourcils en me voyant faire la moue, je me dirige vers Alba, dans le nord. Salut. Arthur grogne. Je me retourne. Je marche jusqu’à ma porte, je l’ouvre et je me retourne pour faire un signe à Ami… Mais il a disparu. Koogers17 (discussion) décembre 11, 2014 à 17:34 (UTC) Ame - IV IV Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pleut. Il pleut des cordes. Je pose des fleurs sur les tombes de mes parents puis j’arrange ma capuche, et marche dans les flaques d’eau avec mes bottes maculées de boue. La pluie trempe mon manteau et m’humidifie. Je suis sûr de croiser Andi aujourd’hui. Plus que tout, il adore la pluie. Par contre sa sœur, elle n’aime pas particulièrement ça. J’erre dans la rue et j’ai aperçu Andi alors j’essaye de l’éviter. C’est un vrai moulin à paroles quand il s’y met. Tiens… C’est chez Ami. J’entre. La porte est ouverte. Un cri me surprend. Une fille, d’environ 10 ans, couchée dans un lit, essaye de se cacher. Je prends une voix douce. — Bonjour. Je suis Ame. Je suis bien chez Ami ? — Oui, répond sa petite voix. — Tu es sa petite sœur ? — Oui, répète-t-elle. Je regarde autour de moi. D’un geste brusque, j’enlève la couverture dans laquelle elle se cache. Oh… Effectivement, elle ressemble à Ami comme deux gouttes d’eau. Elle regarde tout autour d’elle. — Ame ? Vous êtes l’ami de mon grand frère ? — Heu, amis, c’est du passé, ça. Dis, comment tu t’appelles ? — Annie. — Annie ? Ami est parti cette nuit, n’est-ce-pas ? — C’est vrai ?! s’écrie-t-elle. C’est pour ça que je n’entendais plus Arthur aboyer ! C’est parce qu’il l’a emmené avec lui ! Ami m’a abandonnée ! se met-elle à larmoyer. Euh… Je ne comprends pas tout. Annie n’était pas au courant ? Annie marmonne : — Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux voler mes vêtements ? — N… Non ! Je n’en veux pas ! je m’empresse de répliquer. En fait, je suis là parce qu’il pleut. — Il pleut ? Ah bon ? — Mais oui ! je m’écrie bêtement. Annie fait alors quelque chose d’incompréhensible. Elle se met à toucher partout autour d’elle et quand elle trouve la poignée de la fenêtre, elle l’ouvre et se hisse pour toucher le rebord de la fenêtre. Puis elle sourit et se met même à rigoler. — Ah ouais, il pleut ! Ça fait du bien ! — Ah… Euh… Si tu le dis… Puis elle s’écroule sur son lit. — C’est toi, la petite fille gravement blessée que m’a dit Ami ? Sa sœur est morte, c’est ça ? Je crois que j’ai fait une gaffe. J’ai jeté un silence dans la salle. Mais Annie se met à rire. — Oui, c’est vrai ! Je suis la petite fille blessée. Et j’avais 9 ans l’année dernière. Mon cœur se serre. Annie rit amèrement. On dirait qu’elle se force à rire. Puis elle se met à sourire. Mais son sourire est vraiment exagéré. Ce n’est pas un vrai sourire. Il n’y a pas de sentiments à l’intérieur. — Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah ! Ah oui, c’est trop drôle ! Je me rappelle ! Maintenant, mon frère est comme moi ! Il n’est plus entier ! A l’époque, j’avais encore les deux yeux ouverts ! se met-elle à dire en riant amèrement. Ces phrases me font TILT. — Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et je remarque qu’elle a beau rire de toutes ses forces, des larmes coulent le long de ses yeux. — Tu ne comprends donc pas ? dit-elle. Puis elle arrête de faire semblant et se met à hurler. — Tu comprends pas ?! On n’est plus normaux, mon frère et moi ! Ami et moi, on est des monstres ! Je voudrai mourir ! Regarde-moi ! Je n’ai plus de jambes ! Et je suis aveugle ! Comment on peut mener une existence pareille ?! hurle-t-elle en hoquetant. D’un coup de main, elle dévoile le bas de son corps. C’est… assez surprenant. Et horrible. D’un côté ça m’effraie, d’un autre côté… Je ressens comme quelque chose… Autre chose que de la peur. Alors, je ne sais ce qui me prend, j’ouvre un tiroir au hasard, et j’empoigne un couteau. Et je murmure d’une voix sombre : — Si tu veux, je peux mettre fin à ta vie dès aujourd’hui… Annie a dû sursauter. Puis elle se met à trembler. Elle a à peine le temps d’ouvrir la bouche que je jette le couteau dans sa direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, j’emmitoufle le cadavre dans la couverture. Et je regarde mes mains. C’est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça ? Je suis un vrai monstre. Puis soudain, je me mets à ricaner. Ce rire me fait moi-même peur. J’ai la vision trouble. Je vois du sang caillé sur mes mains. J’ai le visage et les vêtements ensanglantés. Moi aussi, j’aimerais mettre fin à ma vie. Je me demande parfois ce qu’il m’a pris de tuer cette gamine sans existence. Peut-être voulais-je exaucer son souhait ? Je regarde toujours mes mains et ma vue est toujours troublée. ''Non. Ça, ce ne sont que de belles paroles, et je suis un hypocrite. Un bel hypocrite. En silence, je marche jusqu’à la porte, j’ouvre la porte, la claque, et je me mets à courir sous la pluie, je cours, je cours, cours sans jamais m’arrêter… C’est terminé. Koogers17 (discussion) décembre 11, 2014 à 17:35 (UTC) Ame - V V Aujourd’hui, je suis un criminel. Je suis recherché dans plusieurs pays et je suis même recherché dans le monde entier, si je n’étais pas si modeste. Au début, je n’étais pas fier de mon travail. Et puis, ça m’est venu comme une distraction. C’était si amusant ! C’est tellement drôle ! La destruction… C’est ma passion. J’aime quand le bâtiment explose, suivi de la fumée aveuglante et ce feu rouge, rouge comme la braise, qui danse une valse avec la fumée. C’est si agréable ! Et je peux enfin me dire :… « ça y est, j’en ai enfin fini »… Au début, j’errais pour retrouver Ami et m’excuser mais je ne regrette rien. Je suis si heureux ! J’ai enfin trouvé ma vocation ! Deux ans ont passé en silence. De France à Espagne, d’Espagne à Russie, un criminel comme moi a passé son temps à faire exploser les plus grands bâtiments qu’il pouvait trouver. Une usine une France, un immense château en Espagne, et en Russie les deux… Je ne regrette pas d’avoir tué Annie. C’est si agréable maintenant de pouvoir connaître le pouvoir absolu ! C’est si logique, plus rien n’est trouble dans mon esprit ! Je suis un assassin réputé. Plusieurs teams sont venus me trouver pour me recruter, mais je suis un loup solitaire. J’ai bousculé quelqu’un. C’était une sorte de gros boudin géant tout noir, alors dès qu’il a ouvert la bouche, je lui ai balancé des tonnes de couteaux à la gueule. Il est mort d’un coup. Et plus personne n’a osé bouger. Mon ricanement s’est fait entendre dans le moindre recoin de la ville. Parfois, je rêve d’avant, quand Anya me collait, quand Ami m’embêtait ou encore, quand Andi voulait jouer. C’était bien, à l’époque. C’est bien aussi, maintenant, mais ces temps-ci, ce n’est plus une partie de plaisir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sûrement parce que j’ai rencontré cette fille. C’est une toute petite fille. Et elle n’a que huit ans. Alors pourquoi m’affecte-t-elle autant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui accorde tant d’importance ? C’est pathétique, pour un criminel… Bon, d’accord, d’accord. Je l’avoue. '' J’ai sauvé une vie.'' Oui, oui, moi, j’ai sauvé une vie, le criminel recherché dans le monde entier ! Même moi, je n’arrive plus à y croire. Qu’est-ce qui m’est donc passé par la tête ?! En fait, elle a perdu un œil par ma faute. Elle avait déjà plein de cicatrices sur le corps, et quand elle a failli mourir, je me suis interposé entre le poteau enflammé et elle. Je l’ai sauvée. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me demande toujours ce qui m’est passé par la tête. Je suis un criminel ! Après, tout s’est troublé. La fille s’est mise à me suivre pendant que je me suis mis à errer. J’avais l’air d’un zombie. Je ne comprends pas cette fille. Et je ne connais même pas son nom. Je sais juste qu’elle est simplette et plutôt naïve. — Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Elle me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, les mains dans le dos. Je détourne la tête en marmonnant : — Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? — Ah bon, tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Et quelque chose s’est passé en un éclair. La fille a disparu et je l’ai retrouvée en haut de l’arbre où j’étais appuyé. Elle était sur la plus haute branche. Médusé, je me suis écarté de l’arbre. — Qu’est-ce que… tu fais là-haut ?! ai-je balbutié. — Ben, j’y suis monté, c’est pas évident ? La moutarde m’est montée au nez. — Eh ben nan, ça n’a pas l’air évident ! — Vraiment ? Et… elle a sauté. A ce moment-là, j’ai vraiment failli faire une crise cardiaque. En plus, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi je me souciais du sort d’une gamine de 8 ans alors que j’ai tué plus de cent personnes sans se soucier de leur sort ? Des hôpitaux, des usines, des centres commerciaux et je ne me suis jamais soucié de leur sort… A ma grande surprise, elle a atterri sans se blesser le moins du monde. Elle a posé un pied à terre, puis l’autre, doucement, comme si elle flottait, puis elle a reculé d’un pas et s’est rapprochée. — Comment tu t’appelles ? — H… hein ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! ai-je bredouillé. — Je veux une réponse ! a-t-elle insisté. Son insistance m’a fait un drôle d’effet. Qu’est-ce qui m’arrivait ? Ce n’était pas de l’amour. Ni de la pitié. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce qui m’arrivait. J’ai ricané et j’ai marmonné : — Bon. Je m’appelle Ame. — Pluie, hein ? — Ouais, et alors ? — C’est trop cool ! Quelle drôle de coïncidence ! Moi aussi, je m’appelle Ame ! Ça m’a fait un choc. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle s’appelle comme moi ? Et puis, c’est plutôt un prénom masculin. J’ai frissonné. C’était impensable. Il ne devait exister qu’un Ame ! Moi. J’ai balayé l’air de la main. Je frissonnais. Pour moi, c’était impensable. Je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même. — Hors de ma vue. Ame a reculé. Puis avant qu’elle ait pu parler, j’ai hurlé de toutes mes forces, comme une barrière magnétique pour me protéger. — JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! DISPARAIS ! Ame est tombée à la renverse. Puis elle s’est mise à courir. Malgré le fait qu’elle ait essayé de le cacher, elle s’est mise à pleurer. J’ai reçu comme un coup dans la poitrine. Je l’avais blessée, et peut-être vexée. D’un autre côté, qu’est-ce que je m’en fichais ! Mais d’un autre, peut-être était-ce brutal. J’ai serré si fort que mes ongles des doigts m’ont arraché la peau. Je me suis recroquevillé si fort. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais rien à rien ! Qu’est-ce qui m’arrivais ? Ce n’était pas comme si… c’était de l’amour. Ce n’était pas non plus… de la pitié. Alors peut-être… une marque d’affection ? J’ai arraché la touffe d’herbe la plus proche de moi et je l’ai réduite en petits morceaux en hurlant. Je me suis mis à genoux. Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ? Des larmes dévalaient mes joues. La pluie s’est mise à tomber. Ame… Papa m’avait dit que maman m’avait nommé ainsi parce qu’il pleuvait le jour de l’accouchement. Je ne me suis jamais posé de questions sur mon nom. Parce que je ne l’aimais pas, mais je ne le détestais pas. Soudain un éclair est tombé près de moi. C’était sûrement la peur de ma vie. L’arbre s’est enflammé et il est tombé sur moi. Koogers17 (discussion) décembre 11, 2014 à 17:36 (UTC) Ame - VI VI Quand j’ai ouvert les yeux, j’étais dans un hôpital. Des policiers se pressaient autour de moi. Un policier m’a pris le bras quand j’ai voulu me lever. — Pas de précipitation. Je te rappelle que tu as la cheville foulée. Je l’ai regardé, médusé, puis j’ai regardé ma cheville. Oui, ef-fectivement j’étais blessé. Puis j’ai vu des policiers qui portaient al fille. Et puis tout m’est revenu à l’esprit. Ame avait tenté de me protéger. A ma place, elle s’est placée sous l’arbre et m’a poussé. J’avais fait une roulade en arrière et j’avais tenté le tout pour le tout. Je m’étais brûlé les mains et j’avais essayé d’écarter le tronc d’arbre en hurlant. — Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?! ai-je demandé. Le policier m’a regardé d’un drôle d’air. Puis il m’a donné une béquille et il m’a emmené. — Qu’est-ce qui vous prend ? — Je t’emmène à un interrogatoire. J’ai beaucoup de questions à te poser, et comme tu as l’air en pleine forme… — Qu’est-ce que vous racontez ? Et ma question ? — C’est moi qui pose les questions ! Un criminel n’est pas censé poser des questions à un policier ! C’est plutôt l’inverse ! Ah… Dans la situation, j’avais oublié que j’étais un criminel… Quel boulet… J’ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et tant pis, pour la réputation. — Et comment va-t-elle ? Le policier m’a regardé étrangement, comme s’il s’était trompé de personne. — Elle va bien. — Pas de blessures ? me suis-je étonné. — Bien sûr que si. Son dos est entièrement brûlé. Mais sa vie n’est pas en danger. J’ai soupiré. Je m’étais fait du souci pour rien ! Le policier a haussé les sourcils et m’a engouffré dans une voiture avant de me demander : — Tu es vraiment criminel ? Tu ne devrais pas te soucier d’une gamine alors que tu as tué tant de gens. — Ouais, je me pose la question… Et en silence, j’ai serré le poing. J’étais assis sur une chaise tandis que, derrière un bureau, le commissaire écrivait quelque chose d’illisible sur une feuille avec un crayon à papier et gommait de temps à autre. — Tu es bien Ame, criminel pour avoir fait sauter des vingtaines de bâtiments et tué des milliers de vies innocentes ? J’ai grommelé : — Qui voulez-vous que je sois d’autre ? Sherlock Holmes ? Le marchand de poissons ? Ça a affecté le commissaire qui s’est mis à s’énerver. Il posait les questions avec une telle rage que je connaissais si bien. — Vous avez fini votre interrogatoire ? — Pourquoi ? s’est méfié le commissaire. Vous voulez filez en prison tout de suite ? — C’est pas ce qui m’intéresse le plus, non. Mais si vous vou-lez m’expédier en prison, c’est votre problème… Nan, mais, est-ce que vous pourriez dire à la fille que je vais bien et qu’elle ait pas à s’inquiéter ? — La fille ? La gamine qui s’est brûlé le dos ? — Ouais, c’est ça. — Pourquoi ? — Je m’en veux. C’est par ma faute qu’elle s’est crevé un œil et qu’elle a failli y laisser sa peau. — … Pourquoi vous en voulez-vous ? Pour un criminel recherché, c’est plutôt étonnant. — Ah, j’en sais rien, et fermez-la avec votre nouveau interrogatoire. Vous pourriez pas m’expliquer plutôt qu’est-ce qui s’est passé avec la gamine pour qu’on s’retrouve à l’hôpital ? — Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? s’est étonné le commissaire. Je n’étais pas sur place. Demandez au policier qui vous a mené ici. Bien, c’est tout ce que vous aviez à dire ? …Je me ferais le plaisir de vous expédier en prison. Au revoir et au plaisir ! D’accord. Maintenant, je connais la suite de l’histoire. En fait après l’avoir sauvée, je l’ai emmenée dans la rue en demandant à l’aide. Bien sûr, personne n’a réagi, j’étais le criminel recherché dans plusieurs pays. Et puis la police s’est magné d’appeler une ambulance quand elle est arrivée après avoir été appelée par un civil. Et moi, comme je n’avais rien de grave, mis à part les mains en sang… Enfin, ils m’ont embarqué. Avec… … Ame… Koogers17 (discussion) décembre 11, 2014 à 17:36 (UTC) Ame - VII VII C’est la plus grosse surprise de ma vie. Ou peut-être pas. C’est sûrement la chose la plus humiliante que j’ai jamais eue. Ame. Et Ami. Tous les deux. Je ne sais pas comment ils se connaissent, mais tous deux encapuchonnés dans une cape noire et rouge, ils se décapuchonnent et Ame me sourit. C’est la plus grosse humiliation de ma vie. Ami me sourit d’un air supérieur. J’ai l’air ridicule. Par contre, Ame me regarde en souriant. Ça c’est vraiment le truc le plus surprenant… J’aurais jamais pensé qu’elle viendrait me voir en prison. — Ame est une fille que j’ai sauvée. Au début, elle s’est joint à moi et je m’y suis attachée parce qu’elle s’appelait Ame. Il m’a souri de son air supérieur. Ça me fait mal au cœur. C’est comme si on me déchirait la peau d’un seul coup. — Tu sais, elle te ressemble beaucoup. Je craque. Je m’élance et j’empoigne son bras et je le tire à l’intérieur de la cellule. Le garde s’apprête à me frapper avec son bâton pour que je le lâche quand Ami s’écarte brusquement. Avec son sourire supérieur. Je m’agrippe aux barreaux en les serrant de toutes mes forces. Je n’arriverai à rien. Je donne un coup de pied dedans. …ça fait vachement mal… Les barreaux résonnent dans les salles et ce couloir obscur. TING ! C’est chiant. A l’intérieur de cette cellule, je suis impuissant. Je ne sers à rien. Je suis comme un grain de riz dans un bol de riz, non, pire, je suis comme une poussière, personne ne me voit ! Je savais pas que c’était si dur d’être arrêté. Je me suis jeté sur mon lit en me retenant de pleurer. Mais des larmes ont dévalé mes joues quand même. J’ai hoqueté : — T’es venu te moquer de moi ? J’ai senti qu’il souriait. Et avant même que je me retourne, une explosion a retentit derrière moi. Et Ami a dit : — Bien sûr que non. Je me suis retourné et j’ai vu que le bâtiment avait explosé. Dans le choc, le garçon s’était évanoui et Ami a ouvert la porte d’un coup de pied après l’avoir déverrouillée. Je l’ai regardé comme s’il était extraterrestre. Il m’a souri amicalement. Ce regard si gentil et si doux, amical et affectueux. Depuis combien de temps exactement je n’avais pas ressenti cela ? J’avais des ailes. J’ai couru vers Ami et j’ai pris sa main. — … Tu es au courant pour Annie ? — Pardon ? — Ne fais pas semblant. Ami m’a regardé vaguement. Ame s’était endormie sur ses genoux. Il lui caressait les cheveux distraitement. — Tu veux parler du fait que tu l’as assassinée ? — Exactement. Il y eut un blanc. — Oui, je suis au courant. On me l’a dit il y a longtemps, quand tu débutais dans ta carrière de criminel. J’errais dans le monde. J’étais sûr que toi aussi tu te lancerais, mais pour me chercher, pas pour te cacher d’un crime effroyable. Et puis tu as commencé à faire n’importe quoi. Il me regardait comme si j’étais hystérique. Je me suis reculé, soudain pris d’une pression. — Du calme. Je ne vais pas te manger. — Je… je sais. Mais j’ai une impression bizarre. C’est comme… — Moi non plus, l’ambiance me fait peur. Du calme. C’est rien. On s’adaptera. Donne-moi ta main. Un peu tendu, j’ai tendu la main. A peine effleurée, j’ai reçu un étrange choc électrique. J’ai aussi retiré ma main pour la serrer contre ma poitrine. Ami a fait de même sauf que son autre main l’a soutenue. Puis on s’est souri péniblement, assaillis par la douleur, mais on a fini par… rigoler. Ce sentiment heureux et décontracté. Ce sentiment si affectueux qui s’empare de toi et qui te fait rire au point de te sentir mieux. Combien de temps n’avais-je pas pris part à ce sentiment si heureux ? — On rentre ? Je le regarde pendant plusieurs instants. Puis je baisse les yeux. Ami me regarde longuement. — Je vois. Ami me presse le bras. — Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Et rapidement, tant qu’Ame est endormie. J’ai envie de l’écouter. Je le regarde en souriant tendrement. A part Ame récemment, je n’ai jamais écouté personne. Si j’avais écouté quelqu’un, cela fait longtemps que je serais en prison et que je serais rentré bien sagement à la maison. Alors je m’assois sagement, et le poing sous le menton, je l’écoute. Mais ce qu’il a à me dire n’a rien de réjouissant. — Tu te rappelles cette nuit où je suis parti rejoindre ton père ? me demande Ami avec doutes. — Je ne me souviens que de ça, je grommelle. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que j’étais fâché contre toi. — Oh, je vois. Eh bien, il faut que je te dise… Je redoute ce qu’il a à dire. — J’ai menti. Il ne s’est rien passé de tout cela. Tout ce que je t’ai raconté… C’était faux. Koogers17 (discussion) décembre 11, 2014 à 17:37 (UTC) Ame - VIII VIII J’ai l’impression d’avoir reçu une pierre sur la tête. Je le regarde longuement, les yeux écarquillés. Puis je répète bêtement : — Hein ? Un mensonge ? Il hoche la tête. — Ce… c’était faux ? Tu… tu m’as menti ? Il acquiesce. Je me sens bête. Bête, mais bête ! Tout ça, c’était faux… Donc… Je me suis énervé pour un rien. Je me mets à ricaner stupidement. — Ha, ha, ha, ha ! Evidemment ! Tout était faux ! Je m’étais énervé pour rien ! J’ai passé mes nerfs sur des tas de gens ! Je les ai tous tués ! Juste pour passer ma colère au lieu de la passer sur Ami qui était introuvable ! Ha, ha, ha, ha ! Mon rire sonne faux. Je continue à parler. Je dis n’importe quoi. Je ricane toujours stupidement. Ami a le regard vide. Les yeux vides. Et le cœur aussi. Je me prends la tête à deux mains. Je n’arrive plus à bouger. Ami pleure aussi. Des larmes dévalent mes joues et les siennes. On détourne le regard pour pas se voir pleurer. Pourquoi il m’a menti ? Pourquoi il m’a pas raconté la vérité ? Qu’est-ce que c’est, la vérité ? Quelque chose de si horrible que des mensonges étaient vraiment… nécessaires ? — C’est quoi la vérité, Ami ? je demande. Ami me regarde avec stupéfaction. Lui si calme, il semble troublé. Oui, il est troublé à en trembler. — J’ai effectivement trouvé ton père. Mais il s’est battu à mes côtés. Quand il a lancé la lance, il était à mes côtés. Il m’a poussé pour me sauver. L’ours se l’est fait. Et il m’a dit… Je le regarde. J’essuie encore les larmes qui perlent à mes yeux meurtris. — S’il te plaît, occupe-toi d’Ame… Ami… Sauve… toi… J’attrape son col et je le tire si fort qu’Ame manque de tomber par terre. Sur le coup, elle ne se réveille quand même pas. J’ai envie de hurler. — Pourquoi tu m’as pas dit la vérité ? — Je sais pas, je… — Tu n’as pas d’excuses ! Tu es ignoble ! Tu m’as caché la vérité ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! — Je ne sais pas… C’était pour te protéger toi. J’avais peur que tu sois frappé par la vérité. — Moi ?! Frappé par la vérité ? Mais tu me prends pour qui ? — Mais j’avais peur que tu m’en veuilles pour ça… Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je le lâche et je l’entoure de mes bras en pleurant. — EVIDEMMENT QUE JE T’EN VEUX ! Les larmes glacées qui me touchent le cou et qui mouillent mes vêtements sont bien les siennes, qui me prient de le pardonner. Alors je souris et je l’enlace encore plus fort. — Bien sûr que je t’en veux… Ami… Je sais pas pourquoi, maintenant, y’a une gêne entre nous. Dès que nos regards se croisent, on rougit et on détourne le regard. Comme si quelque chose s’était passé entre nous. C’est juste le fait qu’on ait fait la paix et pourtant, ça, c’est gênant. Ame nous regarde d’un œil soupçonneux. — Qu’est-ce qui vous arrive, vous deux ? Vous êtes tombés amoureux ? A cette phrase, je sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait TILT et on réagit en même temps. On rougit et on s’écrie en l’empoignant : — ARRÊTE DE RACONTER N’IMPORTE QUOI, TOI ! Ame sursaute. Nous aussi. Ami et moi, on se regarde. Puis on se met à sourire, puis à pouffer. Et pour finir on éclate de rire et on détourne le regard pour n’en pas faire une crise. Ame a l’air plus rassurée. Et elle aussi rit. On est rentrés à la maison. Je suis toujours un criminel, mais ils ne me trouveront jamais là où je suis. Ami, Ame, et moi on vit tous les trois. Mais je pense que je vais m’en aller. Y’a comme une gêne, entre nous. Quand Ami m’appelle ou appelle Ame, y’a les deux qui se retournent ! Mais c’est marrant. Ce sentiment… Andi a l’air heureux de me revoir. Ça fait plaisir. Il a eu l’air étonné, puis ses joues ont pris de la couleur et il a souri. Et il s’est jeté sur moi… Anya, malgré le fait qu’on veut le cacher, a l’air sacrément contente de me revoir. Elle est super belle, maintenant. Je ne veux pas dire qu’elle ne l’était pas, mais elle fait plus mature, plus femme, mais elle garde un air enfantin. Mais chaque adulte (malgré le fait que nous n’ayons que quinze ans) a un part d’enfant en lui, vous croyez pas ? Dix ans ont passé. Je me suis marié avec Anya. Elle était tellement jolie. On dirait que j’ai fini par céder à ses avances, finalement… J’ai deux jumeaux, Asaki et Asahi, deux fripouilles, toujours prêtes à faire n’importe quoi pour nous aider et une fille, Nodoka, adorable, mais bien trop réservée. Et Ami, par contre… C’est drôle, quand j’y repense. Il s’est marié avec Ame… C’est drôle, parce qu’ils ont au moins huit ans d’écart, mais mine de rien, ils vont bien ensemble. Ils ont un garçon, Tôya, un autre garçon, Tsuya, et une fille, Terumi. Et Andi est le seul célibataire… Bon, je suis sûr qu’il ne restera pas seul longtemps. Je suis certain qu’il est attiré par Mizuki, et qu’elle aussi apparemment… Ça remonte à longtemps tout ça, maintenant que j’y pense… Et je ne me lasse toujours pas d’y repenser. C’est l’histoire de ma vie, après tout… FIN … Merci d’avoir lu AME ☺ Koogers17 (discussion) décembre 11, 2014 à 17:40 (UTC) Cool ^^ Salut Angy ^^ COOL T'AS ENFIN REUSSI A ENVOYER UN MESSAGE, ET SUR MA PAGE EN PLUS XO :D !!!! Okay xD Tant mieux xD > T'as aimé la fin, genre avec Ami et quand ils se marient tous xD ?? Mais non, ça va, t'as lu en une journée, t'as pas pris tant ton temps que ça! xD Bon, c'est pas grave ^^ Allez! o/ Koogers17 (discussion) décembre 14, 2014 à 16:43 (UTC) Joyeux Noël ! Joyeux Noël, Angel of Wolf ! On ne se connaît pas tellement, mais quelques mots suffiront à exprimer nos sentiments ! (Ouah la belle rime) En voici quelques-uns, j'espère qu'ils te toucheront : joyeux Noël à toi, Angy ! A plus ! Koogers17 (discussion) décembre 24, 2014 à 20:03 (UTC) Joyeux noel! Salut! Comme on a pas pu se voir aujourd'hui, je t'envoie ce message pour te dire: Passe un joyeux noel Angy! o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 24, 2014 à 20:35 (UTC) Coucou ! Joyeux Noël Angy ! ^^ Kiruaruka (discussion) décembre 25, 2014 à 10:40 (UTC) Persos Sonic Salut Angy ! Bonne fin de vacances. Comment ça va ? J'ai vu que tu viens d'envoyer un message à Darky, c'est pour ça que je t'en envoie un. j'espère que tu le liras par contre... Bref. Darky m'a raconté (je-ne-sais-plus pour quelle raison) vos histoires , Night , Ariana, Flora, Roy, Érick, et tout le reste, et tout l'univers, et ça m'a donné envie d'en créer (c:)! Elle avait dit qu'elle allait t'en parler et elle m'a dit de pas en créer plus de trois pour l'instant. J'en ai déjà créé un, et c'est lui; Il s'appelle Fubuki GRANDE, c'est un renard et (il ressemble trop à Tails XD) et il est de l'élément Glace-Eau ^^ Je sais très bizarre XDDDD J'ai même pensé à son passé comme quoi il serait de l'élément feu hahaha (c:) M'enfin bref, voilà, juste pour te dire ^^ et j'ai fait des dessins de lui :P http://www.hapshack.com/images/kh3y.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/xLve1.jpg http://www.hapshack.com/images/BItP.jpg j'ai oublié les queues sur celle-là. Ps- Darky ne sera pas là de la journée elle est partie au zoo ce matin. Voilà, c'est juste pour te dire ça, salut et bonne journée ! Koogers17 (discussion) mars 6, 2015 à 17:27 (UTC) j'ai fait les queues , elles sont abusées. http://www.hapshack.com/images/hjnJo.jpg Voilà en couleur! La fourrure est censée être orange, mais là on voit plus du brun clair qu'autre chose. http://www.hapshack.com/images/dEZbt.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) mars 6, 2015 à 21:11 (UTC) ^^ Salut Angy! OMG Tu m'as envoyé un message O.O nan je déconne XDDD C'est vrai?! (C:) TROP COOL!!! (C:) Et t'as pas à te sentir gêné de m'écrire ça tu sais. ^^ Comme t'as pu le voir, Koogers t'as parlé que je lui ai parlé de nos persos! < (Cette phrase de ouf XD) Ben ouais, je me souviens même plus pourquoi moi-même XDDDDDD Alors t'en dit quoi? En plus elle veut venir dans l'histoire. ^^ T'es d'accord? ^^ Ps- Euh...... j'ai encore changé les vêtements d'Ariana, j'aimais plus les autres. Ne me saute pas dessus pls. ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 6, 2015 à 21:11 (UTC) Angy, reviens t'as quitter le tchat O_______________________o DarkAngel1204 (discussion) mars 8, 2015 à 14:53 (UTC) Happy Birthday Angel of wolf 10/07 Eh bien, eh bien... *toussote* Joyeux anniversaire Flo ! Amuse-toi bien aujourd'hui, c'est la journée où tu as le droit de clamer à quel point tu peux être contente d'être née ! (quelle rime de merde.) Ps- ton cadeau viendra plus tard.Bon anniversaire, Angy ! <3 Koogers17 (discussion) juillet 10, 2015 à 19:46 (UTC) Bon, j'ai juste fait ça rapidement. J'espère que t'aimeras quand même... T-T http://www.hapshack.com/images/z8dIE.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) juillet 11, 2015 à 20:42 (UTC) Réponse beaucoup moins longue xD Salut Angy. ^^ (en effet ça fait un bail que t'es pas venue sur HxH XDD et moi aussi vu que je suis pas venue si souvent xD) Sérieux? Cool! Évidemment que je me souviens de la bd franchement xDDDD J'viens d'ailler sur le site et ça marche! Youpi! Pour le casier ben... je sais pas où ma mère a mis les feuilles. J'espère que je suis avec toi! Et ouais en fait j'Attend la rentrée pour mettre mon cadena..... JE SENS QUE JE VAIS ME PERDRE PUTAIN XD On se voit à la rentrée! o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 25, 2015 à 17:40 (UTC) ÇA Y EST je sais c'est quoi mon numéro de casier. c'est..... 271-2! J'suis avec toi youpi!!!!!!!! (nya) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 26, 2015 à 15:20 (UTC) Hey Hey! Oui, on est le lendemain de ma fête haha, mais bon, il est juste 2h, c'est pas si grave. Haha t'inquiète pas pour le dessin! Juste que tu me le souhaites ça me fait grave plaisir *^* donc merciiiii <33 Et c'est pas grave XD~~ Bonne journée! :) Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 28, 2015 à 00:59 (UTC) Dessin Wala wala Angy! J'espère que tu aimes c: http://www.hapshack.com/images/u4Pw6.jpg DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 12, 2015 à 18:08 (UTC) Ça me tentait d'écrire "Wala wala" BON XD Yay! J'suis contente que t'aime le dessin >w< Et pour l'effet de fumée je veux t'attendre. Je veux que tu sois là pour m'aider, je veux pas faire un truc qui est pas ce que tu voulais et de devoir ainsi recomencer xDD Sinon pour le "You're better off dead" j'ai eu la flemme de l'écrire en sang XD C'est pas grave t'inquiète XD. Pauv' de toi quand même, tu t'es fait volé l'ordi deux fois XDDDD Nan nan c'est pas toi, t'écris souvent de longs messages c: DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 13, 2015 à 18:48 (UTC) La classe tes dessins ! NightHunter9 (discussion) novembre 27, 2016 à 22:09 (UTC)